


[Trans][Oneshot]: Bat Family Drabbles - Chapter 1.

by MachirinChihiro



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachirinChihiro/pseuds/MachirinChihiro
Summary: Có lẽ Dick chưa bao giờ cảm thấy xấu hổ đến thế trong đời.--------------------------------------Author: GeneratorCatTrans-er: MachirinChihiro (it's me :'3)Link gốc: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4914895/chapters/11275351Per: đang xin ( http://imgur.com/frpvvLl )Do not take out without credit !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Xin chàooo :'>  
> Lời đầu tiên là chúc mừng năm mới nè :'> đầu năm up cái Fic để cả năm chăm lên tí..  
> Đây là Fic đầu tiên mình trans ;∆; có gì sai sót mong được nhắc nhở !  
> Xin lỗi vì post hơi muộn.. Au chưa rep cái cmt xin per của tớ nên tớ định đợi.. Nhưng đợi nữa thì qua 1/1 mất (giống như tớ đã lỡ giáng sinh vậy..) nên tớ post luôn. Thật sự tớ chỉ trans để up chứ còn cái về chủ đề năm mới thật sự thì tết âm lịch nhé ;w;  
> Enjoy reading~

Tim mở cửa, nhìn thấy nụ cười cún con đáng thương của Dick, và ngay lập tức đóng sầm cửa lại.  
Một tiếng rên rỉ thống thiết vang lên dịu ngọt, ''Timmy, thôi nào!'', từ bên ngoài. Cậu biết cuối cùng thì vẫn sẽ phải cho Dick vào thôi. Nhưng cậu vẫn còn bực lắm. Nên hãy để tên mặt mông đó đợi đi. ''Nghiêm túc đấy, Tim, đây là chuyện quan trọng. Thậm chí là khẩn cấp. Nên làm ơn hãy cho bọn anh vào.''  
'Bọn anh'? Tim bắt đầu cảm thấy khá là tò mò, nghe này, không phải Dick thực sự thuyết phục được cậu đâu- chàng trai trẻ lại một lần nữa đẩy cánh cửa ra. Lần này Tim để ý rằng Jason đang đứng bên cạnh Dick.  
''Các anh muốn gì?''  
Dick hơi chần chừ, nhăn nhó nhưng cũng mỉm cười, cố gắng để xoa dịu cậu, cho đến khi mặt anh trở nên thật kì cục và Tim thật sự muốn phá ra cười ngay bây giờ nếu không phải kiềm chế lại. Khi Dick đang đấu tranh nội tâm, cố tìm đúng từ ngữ để nói, Tim nhìn về phía Jason.  
Jason chỉ nhún vai. Rất hữu ích.  
Dick bắt đầu bập bẹ, ''Cậu ấy không biết, đáng ra thì anh sẽ chờ cậu ấy đến đây để cùng nhau giải thích cho em và anh không muốn làm phiền em nhưng bọn anh khá là cần sự giú-''  
''Dick," Tim cắt ngang, ''Anh biết em muốn nghe gì ngay bây giờ. Từ tiếp theo trôi ra từ miệng anh tốt hơn hết là một lời xin lỗi chết tiệt nào đó." Tim nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt đáng sợ nhất của cậu. Cậu khá là tự hào về nó.  
Loay hoay dưới cái nhìn ghê rợn của Tim, Dick cuối cùng cũng chịu thẳng thắn. ''Anh xin lỗi. Thực sự thực sự xin lỗi mà.''  
Không đủ. Nói ra đi. ''Vì cái gì?''  
Anh liếc nhìn Jason và quay lại nhìn Tim kêu nài. ''Ngay bây giờ sao?''  
''Đúng vậy.''  
Có thể nói những tiếng rên rỉ Dick thoát ra là những lời thơ ngọt ngào đến đôi tai phản bội của Tim. ''Anh.. Xin lỗi vì đột nhập vào căn hộ của em tuần trước," anh nhẹ nhàng đế thêm, ''anh tưởng em vẫn còn ở ngoài thị trấn.''  
Tim khoanh tay trước ngực. ''Đó không phải là cái cớ đâu, Dick à. Còn gì nữa không?''  
''Và anh xin lỗi vì đã làm chuyện ấy trên giường của em.''  
''Và?''  
''Không nói với em cho đến sau khi em đã ngủ ở đó.''  
''Anh không nói với em gì cả, Dick. Anh đã thú nhận khi em chất vấn anh với cái vỏ ba con sói em tìm được trong tủ.''  
Jason trông thoải mái đến đáng sợ. Gã lẩm bẩm, ''Ồ, cứt thật..''  
Đúng vậy. Nhất trí với 'Ồ, cứt thật'. Tim trừng mắt nhìn Dick. ''Tiếp tục đi.''  
''Anh xin lỗi vì để lại một Wally say xỉn trên ghế của em và anh xin lỗi vì để em em phải chăm sóc cậu ấy và dọn dẹp sau khi cậu ta rời đi sáng hôm sau.''  
''Một điều nữa." Tim gầm gừ.  
Dick tựa như đang chết dần trong sự xấu hổ vậy, anh khẽ thì thầm,''.. Anh xin lỗi đã ăn hết tất cả số poptarts của em.''  
Jason giật mình.  
Tim hét lên. ''Toàn bộ số poptarts chết tiệt của em, Dick! Và nó không bán nữa đâu!''  
Dùng hai tay ôm lấy mặt, Dick rên la, ''Anh biết! Anh rất xin lỗi, Tim. Anh sẽ mua cho em thật nhiều poptarts- tất cả số poptarts ở Gotham luôn!''  
''Khốn thật, dĩ nhiên anh phải làm thế rồi.''  
Jason lắc đầu, nói, ''Ảnh nói chú mày phải giận ảnh vì một số lí do nào đó, nhưng.. Chết tiệt.''  
''Anh đã được tha thứ chưa?''  
''Anh sẽ được bỏ qua khi em đã cầm trên tay số poptarts đó.''

**Author's Note:**

> Thật sự tớ mới dùng AO3 lần đầu nên không biết phải thêm bớt mấy phần lỉnh kỉnh về chỉnh sửa khi đăng Fic ntn.. Nhiều từ tớ không hiểu nữa ;-; .. Nên tớ tạm thời chưa add author vào. Có gì thiếu sót hãy nhắc tớ nhé !  
> Love u guys <3


End file.
